The present invention relates to a virtual computer system, and particularly to a virtual computer system and a control method of migrating a logical partition by which, when a failure occurs in the logical partition on a physical computer, a substitute for the logical partition is generated on another physical computer to migrate a process of the logical partition.
There has been put to practical use a virtual computer system in which plural logical computers or logical partitions (hereinafter, referred to as LPARs) are established on a physical computer and OSs (operating systems) are allowed to operate on the respective logical computers, thereby allowing the unique OSs to operate on the plural logical computers. Further, as a recent example of the virtual computer system, the virtual computer system in which a logical FC (Fibre Channel) extension board or a logical FC port is mounted to each virtual computer is used under an SAN (Storage Area Network) environment including an RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) apparatus.
In the computer system to realize booting under the SAN environment, in order to protect data of logical units in the RAID apparatus in which OSs are installed, a security function by which an access is permitted only from the respective computers is realized by the RAID apparatus. The security function generally utilizes a method in which, by using unique IDs (World Wide Names) assigned to the FC ports mounted on the respective computers, the logical units having the OSs installed are associated with the unique IDs (World Wide Names) assigned to the FC ports provided for the computers and an access is permitted only from the FC ports having the IDs (World Wide Names). Further, the IDs (World Wide Names) unique to the apparatuses are recorded in software including OSs in some cases.
In a redundant configuration of the computer system to perform booting from the SAN, the unique IDs (World Wide Names) assigned to the FC ports are different depending on an actually-used computer and a standby computer. Accordingly, when the actually-used computer is migrated to the standby computer, a software image including an OS cannot be used as it is, and it is necessary to change setting of the security function on the RAID apparatus side by SAN management software or a system administrator. The setting change is required not only between the physical computers such as the actually-used computer and the standby computer, but also between the LPARs in the virtual computer system. Specifically, even when plural LPARs are allowed to operate on the physical computers in the virtual computer system and an actually-used LPAR is migrated to a standby LPAR, it is necessary to change the setting of the security function on the RAID apparatus side due to difference of the unique IDs (World Wide Names) assigned to the logical FC ports of the respective LPARs.
For example, JP-A 2005-327279 and H10-283210 disclose a technique in which, in a virtual computer system where LPARs can be established on plural physical computers, configuration information of the LPAR is migrated from the LPAR of one physical computer to another physical computer to take over its operation.